


Somnifacient

by taispeantas_laethuil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: dragonage_kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taispeantas_laethuil/pseuds/taispeantas_laethuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's always loved the idea of waking up with a lover already inside of him. Kaaras makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnifacient

Kaaras awoke with the dawn, a habit formed from his days on the Vashoth commune he’d grown up on, and honed throughout his life as a mercenary and as the Inquisitor. He stretched and threw back the covers: next to him Dorian, who had no interest in such a habit, thank you very much, grumbled sleepily at the sudden influx of cold air.  
  
“ _Sleep_ ,” Kaaras whispered, and instantly Dorian stilled, going from the cusp of waking back into a deep sleep in the space of a heartbeat.   
  
Anticipation coiled in his belly, and Kaaras hurried through his morning routine. Dorian was still asleep under the compulsion when he returned, and remained asleep, even as Kaaras pulled the covers off and turned him on his back. Goose pimples raised all over his body, his nipples hardening into little pebbles: it seemed to highlight how vulnerable he was like this, how much at Kaaras’ mercy. Kaaras took in the sight of him for a long moment, and then went to stoke the fire.   
  
Dorian hated the cold, and he trusted Kaaras to make this good for both of them. He wasn’t going to do anything to betray that trust.   
  
Once he’d piled on the logs and ignited them with a flick of his wrist, he checked the wards: the absolute last thing he wanted was some desire demon catching a hint of what they were doing a deciding to try to possess Dorian. When he returned to the bed, Dorian had shifted only slightly, turning his face towards the fire.   
  
“ _Sleep_ ,” Kaaras commanded again, just to be sure. Dorian didn’t stir as Kaaras spread his legs and knelt between them, considering his next move.   
  
The problem wasn’t that Dorian hadn’t told him what he wanted: it was that Dorian had wanted so much. He’d said such absolute filth when Kaaras had last asked him for the dirty details of his fantasy: _Spank me first. Suck bruises into my neck. Bite my shoulders. Dig your claws into my hips. I want to wake up already sore and marked up and yours._  
  
Asking him when he was still clenched, tight and hot, around Kaaras’ knot hadn’t been the best plan, in hindsight. In fairness, it wasn't like they hadn't talked about it, at length, but once they got past all the logistics of how to keep Dorian asleep, Dorian just sort of... waffled. He spoke a lot about how "we've been familiar with one another for long enough that surely you have some idea what to do with me naked in your bed" and refused to give any details, beyond the fact that he wanted to wake up with Kaaras already pounding him into the mattress.  
  
 _You know my limits by now._ That’s what he’d said last night, when he’d been all plugged up and was falling asleep on Kaaras’ chest. _I trust you completely._  
  
That was more helpful than the specifics had been, Kaaras mused as he dragged his fingers along the contours of Dorian’s body. He didn't feel comfortably following through on Dorian's specifics right now. Nothing too rough, not for this first time. If Dorian enjoyed himself, though, then maybe when they tried this again they could work their way up to it.   
  
Dorian twitched slightly when Kaaras dug his fingers into the hollow of his hips.   
  
“ _Sleep,_ ” Kaaras compelled him, and he did.

* * *

 

He started out gently, just to see how far he could go without breaking the spell on Dorian. It was strange, to nuzzle at Dorian’s neck without him squirming beneath him, and to kiss his way lazily down Dorian’s chest without receiving a breathless, annoyed plea to _get on with it, amatus_. Dorian barely responded at all, until he dragged his claws down Dorian’s side, barely pressing in hard enough to leave behind a mark. Then, Dorian sighed, shifting slightly into his touch. Kaaras froze, another sleep spell gathering power just beyond the Veil, but Dorian wasn’t waking.   
  
Interesting.   
  
He worked his way down Dorian’s chest again, this time making sure to use his teeth and scrape his nails lightly over his skin. Dorian stayed asleep, even as he responded in muted little grunts and tiny shifts in position. He managed something like a wiggle when Kaaras’ teeth first closed around his nipple. He let out a groan when Kaaras started kissing the insides of his thighs. At that point he was hard, his cock bending back towards his thigh, and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat: but still asleep and unaware and spread out like an offering for him.   
  
Maker, but Kaaras loved this man.  
  
He licked his lips, and knew exactly what he was going to do.

“ _Sleep_ ,” he commanded again, just to be sure, and then dragged his tongue up along the underside of Dorian’s cock. Dorian managed a twitch and a rumble as Kaaras closed his lips around its head and flicked the tip of his tongue against it, but stayed asleep.   
  
Kaaras watched Dorian intently as he sucked, looking for any sign that he might be waking up, ready to pull off in an instant if that appeared to be the case. Dorian managed to tilt his hips slightly when Kaaras first took him into his throat; swirling his tongue around beneath his foreskin got the same breathy ‘ _ahaahaaa_ ’ noise it always did; swallowing him down to the root got him a tiny whimper, but he didn’t seem to be in danger of waking up until he could feel the tell-tale heaviness of his balls and see the ripple of muscles in his stomach that signals his impending orgasm.   
  
“ _Sleep_ ,” Kaaras commanded hastily, and Dorian’s face slackened. The rest of him, thankfully, did not. “ _Sleep_.” He doubled down on the compulsion, and then returned to Dorian’s cock.   
  
It took him about ten seconds to get Dorian to spill down his throat, with a long whine that would normally have been a shriek at the end of a lot of swearing.   
  
Kaaras pulled off, watching him for a moment, sleep-lax and peaceful. Then he cupped Dorian’s balls, massaging them lightly as his fingers glowed a dull green color and he worked his way through a regeneration spell to get Dorian ready to go again.  
  
Using magic in bed- and learning _different_ ways to use magic in bed- was one of the really fun parts of their relationship. Dorian had taught him how to breathe fire without hurting him, how to conjuring and keep ice on the tip of his tongue, and how to use little jolts of electricity for stimulation- Dorian had been shocked (heh) to discover that he hadn’t figured that one out on his own.   
  
In return, Kaaras had taught him how to use barriers and little gravity fields as restraints, and this little beauty, with which he could make Dorian come more often than natural, and reduce him to a quivering, oversensitive mess.   
  
That was the plan. Kaaras refreshed the sleep compulsion, and then got to it.

* * *

Two orgasms and a lyrium potion later, Kaaras’ jaw was beginning to ache.   
  
The effect it had on Dorian was well worth the effort: sweat ran down his chest in rivulets, and he’d managed to provoke enough thrashing that his hair was well and truly trashed, half sticking up in all directions and half plastered to his skull. But it was getting hard (heh) to ignore the throbbing of his own dick between his legs, which, in turn, was making it hard (seriously, you could nail shit together with this thing) to maintain his concentration.   
  
It was time to move things along. Dorian wanted to wake up already being pounded? Well. Kaaras was more than ready to start pounding. 

He got up to fetch some rope, and a vial of oil, leaving Dorian half-hard and sweaty on the bed.   
  
“ _Sleep_ ,” he compelled again, and then turned him over.   
  
He bound Dorian’s hands together, looping the excess rope over one of the little hooks in the cut-out design of the headboard. It was as much for his sake as Dorian’s: he didn’t want Dorian to wake up and start flailing, and half the reason Dorian looked so good in rope was the way being restrained brought out a wanton side of him few were permitted to see.   
  
Dorian had gone to sleep plugged up with one of their larger toys, one that was nearly as big around as Kaaras’ dick. Kaaras drizzled a little oil on his hole, and started to play with it, twisting it around and pulling it partially out before pushing it back in, drizzling more oil over it to make sure Dorian was slicked up properly.   
  
As he pulled the plug out, he could smell his own spend from last night in him. Beneath him, Dorian grunted. Kaaras froze, and then, after a moment to think about that long, cold trek from Haven to Skyhold, gained enough focus to refresh the sleep compulsion. Dorian wasn’t getting pounded yet.   
  
He should probably work on that.   
  
Kaaras poured the remained of the oil over his cock, and spread it evenly over it, trying not to grunt too loudly at the touch where he so badly wanted it. Gently, he pulled out the plug and slid home.

Dorian was slicked up, sleep limp, and had been stretched around that plug for hours. He took Kaaras smoothly, easily, welcomingly.  
  
Kaaras pressed in up to his knot, and took a moment to breathe. Dorian was still under the compulsion, and didn’t stir. Kaaras made a few shallow thrusts, trying to figure out how to compensate for how passive Dorian was when he was asleep. A minute to adjust, he began fucking in earnest, one hand on Dorian’s hip, the other braced against the mattress by Dorian’s head.   
  
It took Dorian right up until he came again for him to wake up. Kaaras felt his body tighten, a heard the hitching of his breath, and then Dorian’s eye’s fluttered as he groaned, spilling out onto the sheets.   
  
He groaned again when he tried to move his arms, and found them tied to the headboard. Kaaras leaned over and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear.

“Good morning, amatus,” Kaaras said. “How am I doing so far?”  
  
Dorian tugged on the ropes, a small, almost silly smile playing on his lips. With his face unmade and his mustache all in disarray, it looked especially endearing. “Marvelously,” he purred, and Kaaras rewarded him with a sharper thrust in than he’d been comfortable making when Dorian was asleep.   
  
Dorian moaned his approval and let his head drop back down on the bed. Kaaras let himself go, relishing in the encouraging noises Dorian made as he pressed back against him, rutting up to meet every snap of his hips as best he could. It wasn’t long before Kaaras could feel himself swelling up to the point of no return, and pressed as the way in, moaning at the feel of the tight ring of muscles clamp around him before stretching around his knot. Dorian clenched around him once he was fully inside, the squeeze just enough to send him over the edge. He just barely remembered to keep his weight on his arms, now bracketing Dorian’s body, instead of collapsing on top of him.  
  
He finally stopped coming, but was still knotted in Dorian, when Dorian tugged at the ropes on his arms. “Do you mind..?” he asked.  
  
Kaaras worked a hand underneath him and wrapped his fingers around Dorian's cock. “Like this?”  
  
“Please,” Dorian murmured.   
  
A half-dozen strokes later and his was coming too, spilling out over Kaaras’ hand and adding to the sticky mess he could feel on his stomach. He withdrew his hand after he could feel Dorian stop shuddering, and carefully lowered himself down, covering Dorian’s body almost completely but keeping most of his weight supported on his arms and legs.   
  
“How many times was that now?” Dorian asked.   
  
“That you’ve come? Five,” Kaaras told him. “And it wasn’t easy keeping you asleep for the first three, let me tell you.”  
  
Dorian’s only reply was a contented, sleepy hum. His eyes had shut again.   
  
“Hey,” Kaaras said, nuzzling his neck. “Don’t fall asleep on me now. We’ve got a meeting with those Antivan delegates in an hour.”  
  
Dorian’s eyes snapped open. “You’re joking,” he said flatly. “Please, tell me you’re joking.”  
  
Kaaras held it together for all of about three seconds before he started giggling.   
  
“ _Fasta vass_ ,” Dorian complained, his fingers found the end of the rope and pulled; the knot came loose, and he pulled his wrists free to stretch his arms. “You’re such as ass.”  
  
“Nah, we’re free until Wicked Grace tonight. I had you going for a second there, though, didn’t I?” Kaaras teased.   
  
“You had me going for a lot longer than that, from the feel of things,” Dorian replied, settling into stillness once more. “Tell me about it?”  
  
Kaaras smiled against the nape of his neck, and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60701690#t60701690): "Dorian is in a relationship with a male mage Adaar, and has this fantasy of waking up to find Adaar already fucking him. But, being Qunari, Adaar is too big for Dorian to take without waking. So, after some discussion, Adaar uses Sleep to make sure that Dorian's out until he's already being pounded.
> 
> Bonus points:  
> +knotting  
> +use of toys to stretch Dorian out  
> +Adaar's POV"


End file.
